Jennifer's Body
by FriendlyNeighborhoodDinoTor
Summary: A Oneshot of Rick's encounter with Jennifer in Stage five of the Arcade version of the first installment. Terror Mask has dialogue like in the 2010 remake. R&R T for minor language and violence


**Disclaimer: I decided to kind of blend the arcade and new console version. I have never played the new console version, but I am aware the mask has dialogue. So I hope it kind of works out. This is a novelization of the Jennifer boss on stage five, of course, with a creative license. Where it is slightly different, I didn't completely jack it up. So enjoy, I suppose.**

That aroma filled his nostrils, the aroma of decaying and fresh blood. That stinking flesh overtook the room with a rotten smell. But there was one other smell that Rick Taylor could pick out almost immediately: It was really her! The entire reason he had even bothered coming this far through Earth's imitation of Hell. Jennifer Wills…

Rick wanted to rip the mask from his face and kiss its dirty face, crying "Thank you!" He ran faster upwards, Jennifer's familiar scent becoming more and more alluring. The mask promised him a Jennifer and she was close, he could smell her, with the mask's help of course. Rick entered the room, feeling victorious, only to find this scent had leaded him to a group of monsters crowded about a couch.

"Well, you should probably go break up the party, Rick," The mask said to him.

Rick frowned and charged at the group. "Get away from her!" He shouted at them.

A zombie snapped its head to him, the neck actually snapping loose. It swung loosely as it hissed at him. The monsters scurried away revealing his unconscious girlfriend. He grinned, he had won, he beat the infamous West Mansion! Her immaculate presence had given him a sense of justification, but just as easily it took that feeling away.

Her face framed by silky red hair, she awoke. "Rick?" She groaned as her eyes fluttered open.

"Jennifer!" He exclaimed. "I've found you,"

She sat up on the ratty couch. "Your face… What happened to your face?" She sighed.

"It's okay, Jen," He chuckled. "I'll just take it off," He tugged at the edges, but his flesh pulled like gum to the bottom of one's shoe. "What gives? I have Jennifer! I don't need you anymore!"

"We're not done here, Rick…" The mask growled. "We're not even close."

Rick punched the couch next to where Jennifer sat. "Damn you! Shut up!" With each punch of the couch, Rick shouted. "Shut up!"

Jennifer had already shot up, frightened by Rick's outburst. Her body then flushed with heat all over. Her breathing was uneven, "Rick?" Her head was filled up to the brim with some unearthly migraine. She grunted, trying to pull through it. Then the acids of her stomach felt like they were burning through her belly's flesh. She grabbed it, like she was trying to hold it together with her fingertips, like if she let go her stomach would burst open. Then, she felt her entire body pulling, a lingering pain wretched her limbs. She cried out.

"I told you we're not done, Rick! Look at her! Look what's happening!" The mask bellowed as Rick clawed at it.

Rick quit struggling with the mask to see Jennifer morphing. A growl ripped from her chest, it changed from some strange animal imitation of Jennifer's to a hideous mutant's –much like everything else in the abode of Herbert West. "No…"

"Yeah," The mask confirmed Rick's fear. "So guess what you are going to have to do?"

Rick looked at the browning blood caked on his callused knuckles and the green bile on his feet. "I won't… I can't… Not Jen… Not like this…"

Jennifer let out one last growl before she completed her demonic metamorphosis. She was unrecognizable; if Rick had not seen it himself he would not have had a problem with taking down the grotesque reject of God himself.

She –if we could even call it _she_ anymore– lunged at Rick. With much reluctance, he launched his fist into the flesh. There was a brown shiny skin and raw flesh wherever there wasn't. A pink, pulsing brain was staring Rick in face the face. The slimy blood ran down the sides of the main organ, nearly distracting Rick from his all too close demise. He jumped out of the way of the blade-like claws that extended at a threatening length from its hands.

Rick ducked low and gave Jennifer's legs a few strong kicks, feeling the joints shake beneath the arch of his foot. Jennifer yelped and hollered before she froze, her bulging eyes fixated on something in the air. He didn't bother following her gaze, his chest sank in and out, his stance strong as he bounced up and down, ready to fight his girlfriend to the death. Then, the thing shrunk and it was actually a she again.

"No… Please… No…" Jennifer shook her head. Her arms wrapped themselves around her stomach as she vomited. "Don't hit me, Rick…"

Rick's face fell into a dark void, the void just so happened to be filled with cliché sadness. "Jen… I didn't mean to–" He dropped his hands and began to approach her.

She lifted her head and gave Rick a sharp snarl before ripping into her evil form again. Rick's shoulders dropped in failure. After a sickening moment of locking eyes with the one familiar blue eye and the blank, demented white sphere, Rick jumped out of the path of Jennifer's deadly nails that attempted to skewer him. He got away with an inconsequential nick on his arm.

An agitated frown grew on Rick's face as he landed a couple punches on her. He ducked from the nails again and jumped away from her as she jumped close to him. Squaring off again, he jumped and plants a couple kicks before the cry that escapes the demon's lips was the scream of Jennifer. "Rick! Stop!"

The mask shook atop Rick's face. "She's a lie, Rick. That's not Jennifer, it's fucking Satan!"

Rick let out a roar of his own as he and the Jennifer monster danced about in combat. When Rick had finally weakened the creature, he dropped to his knees, feeling rather drained himself. The breaths of the demon were elongated and exhausted, sounding raspy and irregular. It let out one last monstrous cry before returning to Jennifer's whimpers. Her racking body lay on the floor, limp with the lack of life.

Rick looked up to see the tattered white dress shaking. It seemed as though it were only five minutes ago when the dress was just like new, and Rick was his normal build without a haunted piece of sporting protection on his face. A normal day, a normal life, a normal _date_ with his perfect girlfriend was ruined by this damned mansion. His eyes widened before he decided to crawl to her body. "Jen?"

She wept louder. "Rick?" She was hardly articulate. "Rick… You don't know how terrible it was…" Her sobs were all consuming of her words at this point.

Rick cradled her close. "It's okay… It's all over now…"

"Yes… And now, I'm free," She looked up at him, making sure the last thing he heard was clear as crystal. "Thank you,"

"Wh- Jen… Why're you talking like you're leaving?"

She took time to gulp in air. "You've got to get out, it will let you go if you destroy it. You can, Rick, you're so strong."

"Jen? _We _are getting out of here! Stop talking like that."

She smiled, losing her grip on vitality. "Rick…" With a sigh, she repeated. "Thank you…" The grateful words were soft and delicate, like the way she had been before they'd escaped the storm in this awful house.

So there she lay, everything that Rick lived for was dead in his arms. "You killed her…" He muttered. "You killed her! You sick bastard!" He shouted to the thing on his face.

"_You_ did it, don't give me all the credit." It chuckled. "We're not done, Rick, so quit being a titty baby will you? Do you want out or not?"

Rick growled, but became interrupted by the sounds of something organic; unnaturally organic that is. He whirled around seeing a throbbing, fleshy hole in the room. Like any other man would react, his first initial words were "What the hell _is _that?"

"Do the math," It demanded condescendingly. "It's _moving_… It leads to another room, which is a part of the house…"

Rick's brows furrowed with the thought that seemed just a fingertip out of reach. "West's experiments brought the house to life… And the heart of it is down there."

"What happens when you kill the heart, Rick?"

Rick stormed over to the warm, pink portal and peered down it. Whooshing and bubbling was heard from down under. "You kill the bitch." With that he hopped down the hole, knowing the only reason he wanted out was so that Jennifer's dying words could ring true forever.


End file.
